¡Mírame!
by Ahel Vessalius
Summary: Desde los 15 años, como edad promedio de reproducción, los omegas inician sus respectivos "ciclos de calor", abriendo la brecha del cortejo excesivo por parte de los alfas. Alfred sabe que Arthur es un omega, sin embargo Arthur no sabe como lograr que su amigo lo vea de manera distinta de la que ve a un beta "¿¡Cómo se activan las malditas feromonas?" USUK, Omegaverse.
1. Capítulo 1

**Bueno para los que desconocen el Omegaverse, he aquí una leve explicación: El Omegaverse es un universo donde los individuos son diferenciados por sus características biológicas, y hay tres clases:**

**Alfa: Es la clase "alta", son fuertes, inteligentes y muy atractivos, parece que su naturaleza les permite ser líderes , y por lo tanto son muy respetados. Su atracción natural es hacia los omegas.**

**Beta: Es la clase "servicial", sus cualidades pasivas los hacen ser siervos de los alfas y omegas. Podríamos decir que son la clase más humana, ya que carecen de instintos animalizados a diferencia de loa alfas y omegas, pero sí son capaces de percibir las emociones y estados de ambos.**

**Omegas: Es la clase "reproductora", son realmente sumisos ante los alfas y como explique en el resumen, al iniciar su madurez los ciclos de calor empiezan a darse. Los betas también pueden reproducirse pero no con tanta probabilidad como los omegas. Bueno listo! Si tiene dudas, no duden en preguntar ;D Entendieron? :D Ok no .-. XD**

**Capítulo I**

**¡Idiota!**

¡Vete a la mierda!- dijo Scott mientras arrojaba parte de lo que alguna vez fueron sus más preciados discos- ¡Espero que te mueras, maldita escoria!

Un golpe seco se escuchó por toda la casa, de la frente de Arthur iniciaba un río de sangre por el impacto de los objetos que Scott le había lanzado; sonrió. ¿Quién se creía Scott que era? ¿La víctima? ¡Claro que no! El muy bastardo había convencido a su padre de que Arthur no asistiera al Club de Literatura, al cual le había costado entrar y pretendía que se quedará con los brazos cruzados. Puede que fuera el más débil de los Kirkland pero al fin y al cabo su carácter era pura herencia del apellido.

-Estúpido -murmuró mientras se levantaba de su habitación e intentaba descifrar que haría con la puerta rota de su cuarto -Vaya bestia –suspiró.

Tenía que llegar al Instituto en media hora y aún no encontraba una solución para arreglar el desastre hecho por Scott. Decidió dejar que su padre lo resolviera y bajó a desayunar.

-Tienes sangre en la frente- su padre era experto en decir lo obvio- ¿Tuviste otra pelea con Scott? Sabes que no deberías provocarlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque el animal practica fútbol?- contestó Arthur.

La mirada que le lanzó Allistor Kirkland fue suficiente para silenciar al mismísimo diablo, y Arthur prefirió mantenerse callado, la experiencia le hizo pensarlo cien veces antes de desafiar esa mirada; la experiencia y las mil marcas que tenía en el cuerpo.

-Me voy- dijo antes de salir rápidamente por la puerta, sabía que su padre no diría nada, de hecho, fue un milagro que intercambiaran palabras esa mañana.

Caminó lentamente, siempre salía con tiempo de casa, el clima estaba muy húmedo y últimamente sentía que la fiebre volvía con más fuerza, por esa razón sintió prudente no agitarse sin necesidad.

Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza conforme divisaba el edificio, sabía el por qué pero aún no quería admitirlo, temía hacerlo, lo único que faltaba era darle a Scott más razones para odiarlo y aún no se sentía listo.

-Hey Artie- sintió como el aire caliente del susurro causaban cosquillas detrás de su oreja. Se apartó de golpe e intentó contestar para ocultar su nerviosismo, sin embargo su cuerpo decidió traicionarlo.

-¡Q-q-qué Al-Alfred!- dijo tratando con todas sus fuerzas de actuar normal.

Observó que Alfred se había quedado callado, mirándolo fijamente. Últimamente eso pasaba seguido siempre que se veían, y Arthur empezaba a entrar en pánico al pensar que Alfred sospechaba de la esencia que su cuerpo transmitía; la misma esencia que un omega emite cuando se siente atraído por un alfa y desea demostrarlo.

-¿Qué?- repitió ahora más calmado.

-¡Ah! Nada, solo me preguntaba si estás a punto de entrar en tu ciclo- contestó Alfred seriamente.

Arthur sintió todo su rostro enrojecer. ¿¡Qué rayos le pasaba a Al esta mañana!? ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso a un omega como si hablara del clima? Bueno, aunque desde que eran pequeños Alfred nunca ha tratado a Arthur como un omega, y pensar en ello lo hacían sentir más miserable; ya que, a diferencia de Al, todos sus otros amigos desconocían la condición de Arthur como omega y era tachado de beta, por lo cual no los culpaba; después de todo Alfred lo supo solo hasta cuando accidentalmente Scott soltó la información antes de un paseo en tercer grado.

-Deja de hablar estupideces antes que decida quebrar de nuevo tus lentes- el tono amenazador con que Arthur connotó el "otra vez", hizo a Alfred emitir una sonrisa pícara y empezó a trotar con la intención de dejar a Arthur atrás, pero no sin antes decir con un tono muy sugestivo: ¡Estás muy tenso Artie!, Si quieres yo puedo ayudar a relajarte…

Arthur se detuvo en seco y observó como la espalda de Alfred se alejaba con más velocidad en dirección a la entrada del Instituto, lo único que podía sentir en esos momentos era confusión, vergüenza, y un "tal vez" que empezaba nuevamente a rondar por su cabeza. ¿Y si conquistar a Alfred F. Jones era posible?


	2. Capítulo 2

**Buenas! ~ Perdón por la espera! :D He aquí el nuevo capi, y para aclarar algunas cosas: Arthur: 17 años (conforme van apareciendo personajes estará claro que tienen la edad de Arthur) como Francis. Alfred: 16 años (Sí en un año menor pero ya verán por qué :I)**

**Me gusta poner los títulos con insultos :I Es tan Arthur ~ XD Bueno para los que tienen dudas, puedo responder en los siguientes capítulos, excepto si la duda pueda ser contestada en la historia. Bueno, disfruten :)**

**Capítulo II**

**"Retrasada"**

Era ya la hora de almuerzo, la excitación de la multitud al salir de la clase demostraba que hoy no sería un día tranquilo. Incluso el comedor parecía estar preparado para el inicio de una de las muchas guerras de comida lideradas por el Bad Friends Trio y Alfred, el cual siempre participa en eventos donde la atención es el elemento principal. Arthur estaba más que convencido de que este día iba a estar lleno de desastres debido a los augurios del día, eso y el plan que estaba ideando.

-Maldición- no pudo evitar sentirse totalmente fatigado en solo pensar en las consecuencias que su estrategia acarrearía, y sin embargo sentía que era la única manera de hacer que Alfred volteará sus hermosos ojos azules y su fuerte presencia alfa hacía su persona.

Se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta de la dirección de sus pensamientos, definitivamente eso de estar entrando en ciclo lo tenía fuera de sí y sin embargo no podía evitarlo; Arthur, a diferencia de otros omegas, estaba a punto de entrar en su primer ciclo de calor a sus 17 años. Por lo tanto no era raro escuchar a Alfred o Scott hacer bromas sobre ello, incluso cuando estos dos no se llevaban para nada bien siempre lograban salir con una burla similar: "_¡Oye enano! Hoy andas sensible, ¿Acaso por fin te has convertido en un omega decente?, "Oh Artie, si sigues con esa actitud hasta los alfas te tendrán miedo"_…Y más mierdas como esas. Sin embargo ahora en la mañana Alfred mencionó su ciclo en uno de sus jugarretas por molestarlo, y Arthur no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto preocupado, ya que precisamente está a punto de entrar en su ciclo, y si Alfred realmente lo notó y no era una de sus bromas, entonces pronto Arthur sería reconocido como omega por toda el instituto.

Suspiró, no tenía tiempo de pensar en lo que sucedería después, poco le importaba si impactaba a más de la mitad de los estudiantes que lo conocían como el "demonio Kirkland" (parece que su desempeño como Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil le ocasionó tal sobrenombre).

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que el pervertido de Francis estaba a punto de acariciar su nalga derecha. Sostuvo con fuerza su muñeca antes de que eso sucediera y gruñó por lo bajo- ¿Qué mierda intentabas hacer?- Francia se soltó rápidamente y le dirigió una mirada divertida.

-Hon hon parece que alguien está de muy mal humor, dime mon Arthur ¿Cuándo piensas entregarte a mí?

Un tic apareció en la exuberante ceja de Arthur, y su cara se tornó agria, como si la mera voz de Francis le causara repulsión.

-¿Qué tal nunca?- contestó tratando de controlar el impulso de "acariciar" la cara de Francis con su puño.

Francis lo observó y le dedicó una sonrisa triste, Arthur captó el gesto y suavizó su rostro. Si tuviera que describir su vida amorosa, esta se resumiría en una sola persona: Francis Bonnefoy. El idiota francés era la única persona en su corta vida que había seriamente intentado seducirlo, y si no fuera porque estaba enamorado de Alfred, habría caído desde hace tiempo ante las atenciones de este. No obstante, Francis era conocido por ser un playboy, ya que a pesar de ser un beta, parece que sus facultades seductoras eran irresistibles. Y por ello, Arthur quedó totalmente disgustado de él; para Arthur una persona capaz de acostarse con cualquiera nunca sería tomada en serio. Y eso es lo que pasaba entre ellos, Arthur no creía en Francis.

-Sabes Arthur, cada día estás más lindo- la frase fue tan repentina que Arthur no pudo sino sonrojarse. Estaba acostumbrado a los halagos del francés, entonces ¡¿Por qué se sentía tan avergonzado?!

El silencio se hizo incómodo entre ambos, la expresión de Francis era una de total asombro. Ver el rostro del británico rojizo era un logro que nunca pensó obtener y ahora que lo veía estaba convencido de que Arthur debía ser suyo- _"No puedo perder esta oportunidad"_- pensó.

Al ver como Francis empezó a acercarse, Arthur fue capaz de reaccionar, pero antes de gritarle una y mil cosas que tenía en mente al percatarse de sus intenciones, una voz un tanto infantil se escuchó a centímetros de donde se encontraban.

-¿Qué diablos están haciendo ustedes dos?- al voltear, Arthur se encontró con la mirada de Alfred claramente confundida. Su mente empezó a entrar en pánico _"¿Cómo puedo explicarle sin que malentienda?_"- Ah! Alfred, yo y Francis estábamos h-hablando, sí! Y discutiendo sobre los preparativos del baile de invierno- el tono que utilizó Arthur para explicarse fue uno de felicitación hacia sí mismo por haber pensado en una buena excusa.

La cara de confusión de Francis, hizo que le enviará una mirada asesina antes de que abriera la boca para contradecirlo, sin embargo lo que dijo Alfred le hizo darse cuenta de que su preocupación era en vano.

-¡Oh sí! Hablando del baile, ¿a qué no adivinan con quién voy a ir?- la voz entusiasta del americano hizo eco en la mente de Arthur tratando de procesar la información que su idiota amigo había soltado- _"¿Pareja? ¿Alfred ya tiene pareja para el baile de invierno?"- _su expresión se mantuvo atenta deseando haber escuchado mal.

-¡Oh vamos, no es tan difícil! ¡De acuerdo les diré! Se lo pedí a Amelia hace 1 hora, ¡fue tan linda! Estuve esperando su respuesta como por 10 minutos pero al final aceptó. ¡Vaya! Sólo espero que su padre no se entere, la última vez que lo vi estuvo reclamándome la vez que mi cohete voló hacia el jardín de su casa, ¿Te acuerdas Artie? ¡En verdad ese viejo tiene buena memoria! – Arthur creía escuchar la risa de Alfred después de contar la primera vez que el estúpido lo metió en problemas, sin embargo dentro de sí se dio cuenta que esta tal vez sea su último intento por hacer que Alfred lo vea como una posible pareja. Clavó con fuerza su mirada sobre Alfred -_"Tengo que poner en acción el plan antes de lo previsto"- _pensó con decisión.

Alfred seguía parloteando de su conquista y, aunque era de esperarse que el americano tuviera pareja ya que estaba en la edad apropiada para tenerla, Arthur en serio no podía creer que Alfred estuviera interesado en alguien, de haberlo sabido habría actuado desde antes pero ahora no le quedaba otra opción que renovar su plan en algunos puntos.

Sumergido en su objetivo, Arthur no se percató de la risa que escapó de los labios del francés sino hasta que este dijo en voz alta- Ah! Ya veo!- Ante extraña frase, Arthur dejó de observar al idiota por unos segundos y su mirada se dirigió a Francis. Su rostro se tornó pálido al advertir la sonrisa torcida en el rostro del francés- _"Oh mierda"-._

**e.e Para los que pensaron en Hiroki de Junjou Romantica cuando se mencionó a Arthur como el demonio Kirkland, felicidades su mente asocia una historia yaoi con yaoi :3 **

**Amelia es FemUSA! Y sí, ella es la retrasada :D Por lerda -.- Quién tarda 10 minutos en dar una respuesta? Mierda! Arthur lo pensó así también XD Ciao~~**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Perdón por la espera~~ Ya saben, estas fiestas navideñas son una distracción muy grande :D Así que, disfruten el capi! El insulto es más bonito en este capi, creo que es obvio a quién se refiere XD**

**Capítulo III**

**-Rana-**

Definitivamente Arthur odiaba a los aprovechados y, siendo Francis playboy y aprovechado a la vez, era obvio que se había convertido en la primera persona de su lista roja, sí, roja, porque lo único que esperaba era que las palabras que llegue a pronunciar Francis, se conviertan en cuervos que picoteen su "hermosa" cara hasta empaparlo en el líquido carmesí. Vaya que lo odiaba.

-Así que mon amour, qué te parece un trato justo que nos beneficie a ambos a cambio de mantener tu secretito platónico- la mirada de Francis sugería que no había escapatoria. Arthur trató de pensar en un secreto íntimo del francés para poder ponerse en igual ventaja, sin embargo este nunca se ha molestado en ocultar algo sobre sí mismo, tanto su vida sexual como amorosa eran temas públicos por dondequiera que fuese.

-Mira rana- dijo el inglés- tanto tú como yo sabemos que aun siendo Alfred un alfa, es una estúpido cuando se trata de lo que sucede a su alrededor, así que ¿Por qué no nos ahorramos tus intentos de chantaje y volvemos de donde hemos venido?- ya hace rato que el inglés había prácticamente arrastrado a Francis después de lo que este había dicho en la cafetería, dejando al infantil americano hablándole al aire, si no se apresuraba su plan se retrasaría más minutos y en estas circunstancias ya no podía permitirse eso. Sabía que no debía prestarle mucha atención al francés, simplemente fingiría indiferencia a la información que este creía saber y daría a entender que no le importaba lo que hiciera, a quien Alfred creería al final es a su mejor amigo y no a un beta que no puede guardar sus manos para sí mismo.

- Oh lapin, déjame recordarte que si bien es cierto que tu amor platónico es un pobre tonto, su instinto alfa estará más alerta cuando sospeche de tus sentimientos- continuó- y ahora que pienso en instintos, estás entrando en tu ciclo, no es así Arthur?- la sonrisa en la cara de Francis parecían afirmar la pregunta antes de escuchar la respuesta, Arthur se mantuvo inmóvil y el tartamudeo que salió para actuar en su defensa no ayudó en nada.

-P-p-pero que estás diciendo? Y-yo no…- maldición, ¿Acaso Francis sabía de su verdadera naturaleza? Si era así, entonces iba a terminar a merced su peor enemigo y pretendiente, ya después de todo las cosas estaban difíciles con Alfred pero ahora con el francés involucrado su situación no podía ser peor!

La carcajada que se escuchó por el pasillo pareció hacer eco por todo el instituto, Arthur se detuvo de su trance auto compasivo para observar lo que ocurría. _"Oh no"_- pensó- _"definitivamente no podía ser peor"_.

Las lágrimas se asomaban por los brillantes ojos azules de Francis mientras sostenía su estómago con fuerza, puso su mano encima del hombro del inglés y esperó a que su ataque de risa se disipara- Ah- dijo- no tienes que poner una cara tan seria lapin, ¡solo estaba bromeando! Pero con respecto a lo de Alfred, qué te parece si te digo que en realidad quiero ayudarte?- la voz del francés sonaba decidida, sin una pizca de duda ni broma en su tono. El alivio y la confusión envolvieron a Arthur durante unos minutos, esperando por una explicación acerca de lo dicho.

-Escucha, he querido salir con Amelia desde hace mucho tiempo, y cuando tu tonto amigo dijo que iba a salir con ella, no podía permitir que ese crétin se me adelantara, así que ¿Por qué no nos ayudamos mutuamente?- el guiño que Francis le envió y la sonrisa confidente pusieron a Arthur en alerta_- "¿Realmente puedo confiar en él'_- se dijo, la verdad la idea de que Francis estuviera interesado en la chica, lo hizo sentirse como un tonto por pensar que el francés querría tomar ventaja para tener algo con él, pero al mismo tiempo le confirmó lo que desde el principio lo había hecho incapaz de caer ante sus encantos- _"Él nunca fue serio conmigo"_. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía ver esto como una oportunidad para quitar a Amelia del camino. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y antes de responder, Francis dijo- Tomaré eso como un sí, pero por ahora si me permites, tengo un asunto que atender, nos vemos cuando hayas pensado en qué hacer para evitar que esos dos tortolitos sean pareja- y se alejó mientras canturreaba una estúpida canción francesa.

_"Bien"-_ pensó Arthur_- "con Francis como aliado será más fácil desarrollar el plan"_- se fijó en su reloj y se dio cuenta que su hora de almuerzo estaba a punto de acabar. Suspiró y se encaminó hacia su próxima clase.

Mientras tanto un rubio de ojos azules se detenía en medio pasillo al terminar de recitar la última estrofa de su canción. Volteó su mirada hacia las amplias ventanas y observó por un largo rato a los estudiantes que entraban apresurados para llegar a la clase antes del sonido de la campana. Sonrió para sí mismo al pensar en su objetivo_- "Te ayudaré mon amour, pero solo para que te des cuenta que lo que esperas de Alfred será difícil que lo obtengas. Después de todo, tú no eres un omega ordinario"_ – y se alejó a paso lento, su próxima clase la tendría con Amelia, la misma chica con la que salió hace ya un año.

* * *

El baile de Invierno es dentro de dos semana, los preparativos estaban listos, la contratación de la banda y del servicio de comida también, ¿Qué es lo que faltaba?- _"¿Qué tal un sexy americano llevando tan solo una prenda interior"- _pensó Arthur- _O mejor, sin ninguna prenda_- su cara se volvió roja al instante, y de manera frenética empezó a chocar su cara con el informe que le acababa de entregar Kiku.

-Eh Arthur-san está usted bien?- preguntó el japonés con un rostro de preocupación. Arthur se detuvo y desvió su mirada- Sí, solo me percaté de que no hemos contratado ningún tipo de equipo médico en caso de un percance- su sonrojo no se iba pero en cambio logró mantener su compostura frente a su secretario.

-Ah hai, lo solicitaré de inmediato- y dejó a Arthur solo con su deleite mental.

Ser presidente del Consejo Estudiantil tiene sus ventajas, lastimosamente tiempo libre no es una de ellas y sin embargo, Arthur no podía sentirse más feliz. Las clases habían terminado hace dos horas, él tenía que terminar de supervisar las preparaciones del baile y Alfred estaría quedándose para su práctica de Football, por lo tanto ciertos días conseguían irse a casa juntos, hoy era uno de ellos.

Arthur se dispuso a organizar los papeles en su escritorio pero paró en seco cuando escuchó la puerta de la sala abrirse poniendo en evidencia al americano recién salido de la ducha de las instalaciones deportivas, y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver la sonrisa que Alfred le estaba dedicando.

-Qué hay Artie? Listo para irnos?- Alfred se acercó al escritorio para darle presión a su amigo de terminar lo que sea que estaba haciendo. El inglés se sintió mareado al percibir la esencia de Alfred- _"Oh no, tengo que controlarme"_- se dijo.

-Deja de molestar Al, solo un minuto y nos vamos- añadió su típico tono de molestia para que el americano entendiera que si seguía insistiendo terminaría con todos los papeles encima, iba a levantar la vista de su trabajo para dirigir una más potente advertencia pero ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada azul directa a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro. Se quedó sin habla y su cuerpo empezó a temblar levemente.

-Es extraño sabes, últimamente siento que hay algo distinto en ti, Artie- vió como Alfred se inclinó más sobre su escritorio y por un segundo Arthur estaba seguro de que iba a ser besado, sin embargo lo que sintió fue la nariz del americano en su cuello y una inhalación profunda por parte de este. Intentó ahogar un suspiro al ver como Alfred aspiraba con vehemencia mientras sujetaba con fuerza sus hombros.

Sí- dijo exhalando el aire en su oído- hueles diferente Artie- y así como repentinamente se había acercado, se alejó; dejando a Arthur en un estado entre vergüenza, espera por más y victoria- _"Está empezando a notarme"_- se dijo_-"Esta es la prueba que necesitaba"_. Vio esto como una oportunidad de iniciar la parte seductiva del plan e inmediatamente añadió- Y te gusta?- sus ojos se alzaron brillantes, estableciendo contacto con el de mirada azul, y este se encogió de hombros diciendo- Nah normal.

El ceño de Arthur se profundizó de tal manera que Alfred empezó a ponerse nervioso y antes de que la boca del inglés se abriera para dar campo a un gran número de insultos, este había detectado el peligro y ya estaba escapando mientras gritaba- ¡Te espero afuera!

Arthur observó con fastidio como la puerta se cerraba como si una corriente de aire hubiese pasado a gran velocidad. Su mano de dirigió inconscientemente a la zona derecha de su cuello donde sentía la leva sensación de calor, su enojo fue reemplazado por una sonrisa al instante en que pensó en la información recolectada- _"Alfred Jones caerás en menos de una semana"._

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capi, perdón que Alfred casi no saliera, pero deben entender que pronto compensaré su ausencia ;D**

**Ah por cierto, intentaré alargar los capis pero la verdad es muy difícil :I Es como que me siento orgullosa de las casi 4 páginas de Word y de pronto Fanfiction las transforma en el tamaño de un índice :( Bueno! Ciao e.e**


	4. Capítulo 4

**:I Perdón por la espera :V**

**Capítulo IV**

**~Pervertido~**

Había algo extraño. Lo había percibido hace poco, sin embargo aún no era capaz de determinar qué era exactamente lo que había cambiado- _"El aroma es distinto_._ Tal vez está usando otra colonia_". Por más que pensará sobre ello sabía que esa no era la causa de que sintiera de tal manera al estar cerca de él, y sus pensamientos se tornasen tan confusos cuando lo miraba-_ "Artie se ve… Atractivo"_.

Se detuvo repentinamente haciendo que el albino que lo acompañaba se estrellase contra su espalda.

-Qué diablos?- dijo mientras se frotaba la nariz adolorida- Oi Alfred, sé que te resulta emocionante caminar con el asombroso yo pero esa no es razón para ponerte tan tenso-.

-Gil, creo que ocurre algo raro conmigo- el tono que el ojiazul utilizó hizo que el alemán se preocupara y le observará esperando por una explicación- Últimamente siento que pienso en cosas innecesarias y le estoy dando muchas vueltas al asunto, me siento como un omega cuando está todo sensible- la carcajada que Gilbert soltó hizo volver a la realidad al americano y darse cuenta de sus propias palabras. No se hizo de esperar que se escuchara en todo el instituto la combinación de las risas más escandalosas de la historia.

-Kesesese, Oh Al! Creo que sé lo que necesitas para olvidar tanta tontería- el albino sonrió maliciosamente. Sabía que consejo darle a su querido amigo porque, siendo Gilbert un excelente consejero (según él mismo), recomendó lo que todo buen adolescente recomendaría en tiempos de crisis.

-Esta noche, amigos, y hermosas botellas de la mejor cerveza.

* * *

-Y así como que los colores que eligieron no están para nada lindos- era la tercera vez en el día que Feliks venía a su oficina a quejarse de las preparaciones del baile, la primera solo, la segunda con su amigo lituano, y ahora se encontraba frente a su escritorio con un grupo de mujeres; parece que no escapará de esta fácil.

- Mira Kirkland, usar celeste y blanco para un baile de invierno es tan cliché como el hecho de que rechaces nuestras ideas- ahora Elizabeth era la portavoz del grupo- Acaso no puedes utilizar de una vez la creatividad juvenil?.

_"Bien"_- pensó- _"siento que mi resfriado volvió". _La irritación de encontrarse de nuevo con este tipo de situaciones era inaguantable. Sabía que no podrían ganar estando a tan poco tiempo del dichoso baile, sin embargo no quería seguir lidiando con el autoproclamado grupo de imagen y diseño, cuyo objetivo principal es:

"Asegurarse de que el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, Arthur Kirkland,

no coloque en vergüenza el nombre de la Institución a la hora de coordinar

eventos de gran relevancia social para todos los estudiantes de

Gakuen Hetalia"

Bufó por, precisamente, tercera vez en el día y, retomando de nuevo su voz autoritaria, exclamó- Hagan lo que quieran pero ustedes harán las renegociaciones, entendido?- el gritillo de emoción que se filtró del grupo fue suficiente para saber que aceptaron. Feliks seguía hablando de amaneceres en el tiempo que se retiraron de la oficina y Arthur no pudo sentirse más afortunado en todo el día de haber terminado con tal tortura.

Ahora solo quería tener un tiempo a solas para reflexionar sobre el comportamiento de Alfred; además de querer escapar del cansancio que lo estaba acechando sumándose la molesta fiebre que amenazaba con aparecer- "_Por los mil demonios"_-pensó molesto-"_Si hubiese sabido a tiempo que los tarados de ese club se encargarían voluntariamente de los preparativos, me hubiera ahorrado el estrés de los últimos ocho días"_.

Su enfado se esfumó al recordar su primer punto-"_Alfred_"- ayer se fueron entre bromas y discusiones olvidando por completo lo que ocurrió unos minutos antes; esa fue la primera vez que Al se había acercado a él de esa manera y aunque al final resultó ser algo decepcionante, demostró que su esencia omega empezaba a ser notada- "_Será vergonzoso pero tendré que hacer un ataque directo_"- Arthur salió de sus pensamientos al sentir su teléfono vibrar y al ver de quien se trataba decidió ignorarlo, pero justo cuando empezaba a sumergirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos la puerta de la oficina se abrió violentamente poniendo en evidencia a un danés irritablemente feliz.

-Arthur no ignores mis mensajes! Como sea, vámonos! Gil me dijo que viniera por ti.

* * *

No era la primera vez que iba a una fiesta a las 5 de la tarde, tomando en cuenta de que a ningún omega le permitirían ir a tomar en casa llena de alfas adolescentes pero Arthur es un caso aparte y a los ojos de esos alfas él no era nada más que un simple beta, sin embargo no se sentía muy bien desde que dejaron el instituto y ahora que se encontraba al lado de Alfred frente a una variedad peligrosamente exótica de bebidas alcohólicas no hacía más que tratar de convencerse en vano que el calor que sentía crecer en su cuerpo era solo un síntoma del resfriado.

"_Iniciar un tema inusual de conversación con Alfred, coquetearle descaradamente, obligarlo a una cita (que él creerá de amigos pero no lo será) y por último largarme antes de que alguien note algo_"-se dijo. Sus piernas empezaban a temblar y gotas de sudor resbalaban por su nuca- "_Esto es malo"_.

-Alfred, competencia de vodka, da?- Iván parecía querer acaparar la atención de su eterno rival, pero desistió al ver que este ya se encontraba compitiendo con Gilbert y Ludwig.

-Oye Ivan! Escuché que estás saliendo con Yao, felicidades!- la sonrisa de Antonio cegó a todos en la habitación.

-Antonio! Espero que no brilles de esa manera en la mañana cuando todos estemos de goma- Mathias empezó a reír mientras sostenía una cámara de video- Ahora sí! Empecemos con el antes y el después de la sétima fiesta del año!- Todos se contagiaron de la risa del danés, quien entre bebida y bebida se iba olvidando de grabar.

-Eh Toni, por qué Francis no vino?- las palabras salían lentas de un ya embriagado alemán- Dijo que tenía una cita- respondió el español encogiéndose de hombros. Ambos empezaron a reírse mientras trataban de recordar de qué exactamente se estaban riendo.

Arthur ya no podía resistir el calor que comenzaba a centrarse en su vientre bajo. Iba a llamar el nombre del americano cuando de repente sintió un brazo deslizarse por su espalda; sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo y mordió su labio con fuerza para ahogar un jadeo.

-Artie por qué no estás tomando nada?- la mirada se Alfred se encontraba un poco nublada, señal de que el alcohol empezaba a afectarle.

-No tengo ganas de tomar algo- Arthur sintió su corazón acelerarse con más fuerza, y una sensación incómoda se expandía en su entrepierna. Inconscientemente se acercó más a Alfred, y percatándose de que ya le era difícil controlar su cuerpo, reunió todas sus fuerzas para alejarse pero este lo agarró con firmeza del brazo.

-Arthur vamos arriba, quieres?

-Eh?- el inglés no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya estaba siendo casi arrastrado escaleras arriba. Parecía que nadie se dio cuenta de su ida, y antes de que le preguntara a Alfred qué sucedía fue arrojado a una habitación.

-Aquí podremos conversar- el americano tenía una mirada fija en él, la misma que desde hace mucho tiempo le mostraba.

-Al?- los ojos de ambos se encontraron y de pronto Arthur sintió la necesidad de esconderse, huir del ojiazul, sin embargo su cuerpo no se movía y aunque Alfred dijo que iban a conversar, este no parecía tener la intención de abrir la boca; al contrario, solo se estaba limitando a observarlo.

Ya no podía mantenerse más tiempo de pie, sus piernas se movían frenéticamente debido al temblor y las sensaciones de las que su cuerpo era ajeno hasta ahora.

-Hueles bien- la voz infantil que antes describía al americano había desaparecido, y en su lugar otra más ronca, profunda se escuchaba- Arthur acuéstate en la cama.

Arthur se extrañó ante las palabras del alfa, y al mirar a su alrededor se encontró con varios posters de Rammstein y banderas de Prusia- "_la habitación de Gilbert_". Antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba sentado en la cama. Vio como Alfred empezaba a acercarse, arrodillándose frente a él mientras apoyaba sus brazos en sus rodillas.

-Como sospechaba, Artie estás entrando en tu ciclo- las palabras del americano no lo sorprendieron, era de esperarse que llegara a esa conclusión después de ver la manera en la que estaba actuando. La mirada de reproche que le dedicó el de ojos azules tampoco lo sorprendió, debía estarse preguntando cómo se atrevió a asistir a sabiendas de que estaba a punto de experimentar su primer ciclo.

-Al, no me mires así, no lo noté hasta cuando ya todos estaban embriagados, tu sabes que es la primera vez que yo… Maldición, deja de verme así idiota!- lo que faltaba, las hormonas entraron para su debut. Sentía ganas de llorar mezcladas con calor y un leve dolor punzante. Su vientre se sentía tenso y las manos sudaban a montones- "_Esto no puede ser peor_"- pensó.

La cara de Alfred se suavizó al ver la reacción del inglés, sintió que la borrachera había desaparecido por completo al darse cuenta de la situación; la verdad no esperaba que la respuesta a la interrogante de esa mañana fuera esa, y se sorprendía de ver a Artie de tal manera, sin embargo sabía que no debía hacerlo sentir culpable por ello, era consciente de que esta era su primer ciclo. De todas maneras, por el momento debía concentrarse en sacar a Arthur de una casa llena de lobos.

- Está bien, siento haberme enojado- el americano acercó sus manos para levantar el rostro del inglés que se hallaba cabizbajo, pero al rozar sus dedos con la piel caliente de Arthur hizo que el mayor emitiera un pequeño gemido.

-Ahm Al, n-n-no me toques tan de repente- la cara del inglés se encendió por completo al percibir que el calor que sentía en su entrepierna estaba siendo reemplazado por una extraña humedad.

Alfred apartó sus manos con tal rapidez como si las mejillas del otro estuviesen en fuego, se quedó estático por unos minutos viendo únicamente la respiración de Arthur que parecía volverse más pesada; tragó en seco al percibir el aroma de este intensificarse- "_Huele __**muy bien**__"-_ pensó. Sus manos se cerraron en puños mientras trataba de no perderse en la necesidad que de pronto lo invadía-"_Olvidé por completo que también soy un lobo. Tengo que controlarme"_. Sin embargo salió de su lucha mental al sentir como alguien lo atraía con fuerza de los brazos, haciéndolo caer acostado sobre el suave colchón. Miró alarmado como la cara del británico se encontraba a centímetros de la suya, con una mirada que nunca antes había visto en él.

-Al, te quiero- las palabras fueron susurradas antes de cerrar por completo la distancia entre sus labios. Arthur seguía sobre él y aunque en su mente se repetía que un simple beso no lastimaba a nadie, sabía que tenía que detenerse antes de ir más lejos.

-Mm Artie- Whoa! De acuerdo, stop! Stop!- agarró con fuerza los hombros del mayor separándolo un poco de su cuerpo- _"Oh mierda! Ahora qué haré con esto?_"- Observó el bulto en sus pantalones y las manos del omega peligrosamente cerca de este- "_Si Scott se entera que le hice algo a Artie de seguro me mata, pero_…"-Su mirada volvió a colocarse en Arthur, el cual tenía una expresión decepcionada al verse obligado a parar.

Alfred volvió a tragar en seco, sabía que no debía pero su autocontrol se había ido a la mierda en el instante que decidió corresponder al beso- "_No, no, no! Alfred. F. Jones como el héroe que eres debes resistir!"_- Y sin decir nada, tomó rápidamente una colonia del estante, empapó a Arthur con el aroma del, que parecía ser, el narcisista más grande del planeta, alzó al británico y salió corriendo por la escaleras hasta afuera de la casa en busca de un taxi.

-Qué diablos?- preguntó Ludwig mientras todos se preguntaban si la ráfaga de viento que pasó a su lado era producto de un hiperactivo americano o del estado intoxicado en el que se encontraban.

**:I Esperaban lemon, cierto? e.e Jaja já! Bueno, en este capítulo salió mucho Alfie 3 La verdad consideré una emergencia que él saliera porque a este paso iba a terminar haciendo un fic FrUK XD Le metí mucho protagonismo a Francis en los capítulos anteriores jaja Aunque amo al FrUK y al USUK por igual, siempre me desvió de alguna manera XD Pero tranqui! El fic es USUK! Ah por cierto, quieren otras parejas? O.O Las que podría agregar son estas: DenNor, PrussiaxAustria, Franada (nunca he pensado en esa pero puedo intentarlo), RoChu y Spamano :3 Solo pueden elegir dos por el momento, piensen bien! Ciao~ **


	5. Capítulo 5

**e.e Ok! Ahora veremos qué sucedió con los dos calenturientos XD Ah por cierto la primera pareja ganadora es… Spamano! :D (Todos aman el Spamano :D) Peero, la segunda quedó empate :I Entonces tendrán que votar de nuevo u.u Son: PruAus (sé que hay fans que no les gusta esta pareja y debo decir que a mí me encanta el RuPru, sin embargo, para mí Gilbert es un inevitable alfa en el omegaverse :/ Peeero podemos hacer un trato… Pueden votar entre RuPru o PruAus y me encargaré de hacer los cambios necesarios :) ), y Franada.**

**Datos: Este Omegaverse es moderno, así que como actualmente existen las famosas pastillitas do-ri-val también los omegas tendrán sus "aliviantes" XD Ahora sí, disfruten el capi!**

**Capítulo V**

**|Aprovechado|**

El hombre veía desde el retrovisor el indebido comportamiento de sus dos clientes. Desde el momento en que abordaron el taxi, determinó que se trataba de una pareja común y corriente, pero los gruñidos y gemidos que surgían ocasionalmente durante el viaje lo hicieron alertarse de la complicada situación en la que se había involucrado.

-Mm-Ah! Alfred.

_"Ahí van de nuevo_"- agradecía de antemano su naturaleza beta, ya que le permitía no caer en sus instintos tan fácilmente. Aunque no era la primera vez que se encontraba con ese tipo de escenas, el aroma que a veces percibía le advirtió de que este caso era distinto-"_El omega está en celo_". Trató de desviar su atención contando los minutos que faltaban para llegar a la dirección que le habían indicado.

-Silencio Arthur o el chofer te escuchará- el alfa le susurró al omega. "Ya los estoy escuchando"- pensó el taxista exasperado mientras doblaba en una esquina-"Solo dos cuadras más".

* * *

Arthur se encontraba sentado en medio de sus piernas, sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados, y tanto sus manos como su lengua no parecían querer detenerse.

-A-Artie, desata tu cinturón- la desesperación era visible en su voz y para acallarla decidió mantener su boca ocupada mordisqueando el cuello del ya excitado omega. Veía las manos del mayor temblar mientras intentaba inútilmente de deshacerse de la molesta faja. Su mente se nublo al percatarse de que Arthur empezaba a moverse sugestivamente, provocando una fricción entre el trasero de este y su entrepierna. Estaba a punto de arrancarle los pantalones cuando el auto paró repentinamente haciéndolo reaccionar.

-Ya llegamos!- gritó el chofer, y solo entonces Alfred notó lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Avergonzado pagó el viaje y llevando a Artie en estilo nupcial, se acercó a paso de tortuga a la casa más terrorífica del vecindario_-"Dios, por qué siento que me encamino hacia mi muerte?_". Arthur en cambio, aprovechó la posición en la que se encontraba para susurrar cerca de su oído- A-Al duele- casi le estaba implorando, pero él no podía simplemente tirar la toalla. Con paso más decidido se encaminó hasta tocar el timbre de la casa, Arthur se aferró más a él al ver donde se encontraban- Alfred no me dejes, no sabes cómo duele, solo vamos a otro lugar, yo…- se detuvo después de que la puerta se abrió por completo mostrando a un pelirrojo bastante fastidiado.

Scott pensó que se trataría de algún vendedor ambulante, pero al observar la escena por unos segundos, su expresión cambió a una de completo enfado.

-Dámelo y lárgate antes de que decida enterrarte en el patio- no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces cuando ya tenía a un agitado omega en sus brazos y al americano corriendo al otro lado de la calle.

Su mirada asesina siguió al alfa hasta que lo vio perderse unos metros después, suspiró intentado apaciguar su ira- "Ese bastardo estaba duro"- sus dientes rechinaron al pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado antes de que el idiota viniera a su casa. Trató de calmarse pero se alarmó al escuchar los sollozos del omega.

-Enano? Qué ocurre?- su voz sonó insegura, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de acontecer, es decir, hace apenas unos minutos estaba pensando en el castigo que le haría a su hermano por haber quemado sus discos y ahora tenía que preocuparse de saber si el bastardo americano se había aprovechado de él en ese estado.

-Al… Él no me quiere como pareja- la voz de Arthur fue apenas audible pero lo suficiente para que el humor de Scott empeorara.

-Estás diciéndome que quieres a ese imbécil?- los ojos de Arthur se abrieron del terror al escuchar el tono intimidante del pelirrojo. Los brazos que lo sujetaban se aferraron con fuerza en sus hombros haciendo que el omega entrara en pánico.

-Lo siento, lo siento…- su llanto aumentó y las manos que estaban lastimándolo aflojaron su agarre.

Scott supuso que no llegarían a nada discutiendo, así que tomando en cuenta el estado de Arthur, se dispuso a llevarlo a su habitación mientras él iba a la farmacia a conseguirle unas pastillas que calmaran un poco la intensidad de su ciclo- "Esta va a ser una semana muy larga"-pensó mientras cerraba con seguro tanto la puerta como las ventanas de toda la casa.

* * *

-Eh chicos, no quiero molestarlos pero no creen que hay un aire depresivo alrededor de nosotros?- Mathias se veía casi desesperado por romper la tensión. Desde hace tres días, el grupo de amigos se hallaba en un estado catatónico, incluso Iván y Francis lo habían notado. Mathias al principio pensó que se trataba de los estragos de la fiesta, pero cuando las ojeras de Alfred, la palidez de Gil y los suspiros de Antonio aún prevalecían, supuso que era hora de una plática seria.

-Feli dice que quiere tiempo para pensar en su respuesta- dijo Antonio de repente, rompiendo los minutos de silencio que pasaron después de la pregunta del danés.

-Cuál de los gemelos es? El gruñón?- Gilbert sabía de los intereses amorosos del español. Como decirlo? Antonio es de ese tipo de personas que cuando se enamoran dejan a disposición de las parejas todas las decisiones, así que cuando alguien termina con él, lo acepta y no parece afectarle mucho. Creyó que sería lo mismo con ese gemelo Vargas pero parece que en verdad le estaba afectando.

-No, ese es Lovi. Feli es el de hermosa sonrisa, con rostro lindo y una personalidad amable- los ojos verdes de Antonio brillaban cuando pensaba en el objeto de su devoción- Lovi es igual de lindo pero creo que no le agrado mucho- con otro suspiro se hundió de nuevo en su propio mundo.

Los demás dejaron de observar al español solo para dirigir su mirada al siguiente que se encontraba con una actitud lejos de la usual.

-Bien- bufó Gilbert- Después de que ustedes se fueron casi tropezando de mi casa, tuve una pequeña pelea con West, eso es todo- y sin más por querer agregar, el albino esperó la razón de las ojeras del americano.

-Ehm- Alfred no sabía cómo empezar, sabía que sus amigos sabrían tarde o temprano pero no estaba listo para afrontar las miradas que recibiría, además de que no estaría cómodo revelando el secreto de Artie (aunque siempre se preguntó si el inglés deseaba ocultar su naturaleza o simplemente nunca se molestó en aclararla). Vio como todos los ojos estaban encima de él expectantes, puede que estuvieran relacionando su estado con la ausencia de Arthur los últimos tres días.

-De acuerdo! Les diré!- Alfred se puso de pie y cerrando los ojos, dejó que la información saliera por sí misma- ¡Ese día en la casa de Gilbert casi me acuesto con Artie!- escuchó el sonido del viento durante mucho tiempo hasta que alguien habló.

-Abre los ojos.

-Eh?- antes de que Al pudiera reaccionar, un golpe en la mejilla lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo-Pero qué mierda?!- sus ojos se encendieron enfadados hacia quien fue el autor de tal acto, encontrándose con una mirada azulina igualmente irritada.

En el aire se respiraba la esencia imponente de un alfa, el americano se levantó del suelo y queriendo retener sus instintos básicos repitió la pregunta que había hecho- Por qué mierda hiciste eso, Francis?

-De verdad quieres saber la razón, cher? Pues no pude soportar votre stupide rostro mostrando tal inocente expresión- las palabras salieron forzadas, sin la mínima intención de disimular su apatía hacia la persona que se encontraba frente.

Todos observaban petrificados la escena, como si los acontecimientos se vieran en extremo fuera de la realidad; una confesión sexual de Alfie con más ni nada menos el demonio Kirkland, el delicado francés golpeando a un alfa de la nada, y el ambiente característico de una pelea de dominancia a punto de ocurrir.

Reaccionando de repente al ver como ambos empezaron a moverse con el objetivo claro de destrozarse entre ellos, Gilbert y Antonio corrieron a sujetar a su amigo antes de que Alfred le saltara encima, entretanto Iván se encargaba de detener al enfurecido alfa.

-Ya basta ustedes dos! No querrán ser enviados a la oficina del director- Ludwig apareció con un semblante serio- Despejen el pasillo si no desean que haga un reporte sobre esto.

Las palabras del alemán lograron disipar la tensión que se había construido. Alfred le lanzó una última mirada al francés antes de irse refunfuñando en dirección a las aulas de primer año.

Mathias revolvió su cabello desesperado, mientras gritaba en busca de respuestas a todos los presentes.

-En serio chicos, qué mierda acaba de pasar?!

**Sí, estaba cortito :I Gomen u.u Para la próxima aumentaré la extensión :) Nos vemos~~ No se les olvide votar para acomodar la trama de una vez por todas :D Ciao! **


End file.
